User talk:Deathkitty
Now known as Kittenofdoom due to forgetting about this account and making a new one! Please do not leave any messages on this page they won't be read, instead go here! Welcome! Hi there, Deathkitty - welcome to ParagonWiki. I'd like to take this opportunity to point out to you that you really, really shouldn't be making "joke pages". If you just want to experiment with editting a Wiki page, you should do that over at The ParagonWiki Test Wiki, which is a sort of "sandbox mode" version. Or even in your own User space. ^_^ --PaxArcana 09:40, 25 February 2007 (PST) Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! Lanaru The Mad Great work adding all that info on him. I assume that he belongs to the Soldiers of Rularuu faction (as indicated by his info window). If so, I don't think he should be listed on the Lanaruu page. However, I do think it would be a good idea to add an otheruses template (for people looking for Lanaru the Mad and finding the faction Lanaruu, so I will take care of that now. Oh, one more thing, I think we should crop his profile image that you uploaded to match other profile images, but keep the "Brooding" image on his page. Cheers, - Snorii 05:47, 7 March 2007 (PST) Sister Psyche Task Force The Mission Name header is from what is listed while talking to the contact. The Objective is what will show up in your navigation window at the top of the screen. - Snorii 11:25, 24 March 2007 (PDT) Ok, I just noticed Kingzoog changed a lot of things with the Sister Psyche Task Force, namely the way missions are listed which is different than how we list all the other missions on the wiki. I will most likely just rollback the article to January 19th version to fix this. I do feel pretty confident that I entered the missions in the order that my team went through them back in January, so it seems to me that some missions can come in a different order. I know that the Positron Task Force is this way. I'll go back and see if I can find my screenshots to confirm. Thanks, - Snorii 11:42, 24 March 2007 (PDT) :Just to confirm, I have "Stop the Freakshow from wrecking the office" mission with Devastation as the third mission, while you had it as the fourth. I had "Stop the Freakshow from carrying out their act of terror" with Punkadelic as the fourth mission while you had it as your third mission. - Snorii 11:45, 24 March 2007 (PDT) ::yep :::Sorry, I kind of made things worse by reverting the Mission names, and then I noticed that the whole mission listing was out of whack (before your edits). If anything I did or said doesn't make sense, just let me know. - Snorii 14:52, 24 March 2007 (PDT)